<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet me at the Rodeo Station by themundanewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040879">Meet me at the Rodeo Station</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundanewriter/pseuds/themundanewriter'>themundanewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundanewriter/pseuds/themundanewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers met in a station but instead of leaving, they found a new reason to stay. Since then, they agreed to meet again in the same spot every month.</p><p>But after a year, only one of them came back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet me at the Rodeo Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: mention of serious mental disorder &amp; heavy angst.</p><p>Listen to IDK You Yet by Alexander 23</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Countless trains already went by in the subway yet Baekhyun remained sitting on one of the benches, letting his thoughts consume him. Today is his birthday. Normally, people celebrate theirs but it’s different for him. This day reminds him of how cruel the world can be. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the same day when his parents passed away years ago. Baekhyun believed that it was his fault; if only he stayed at home, his parents wouldn’t have to go out and they wouldn’t have gotten into an accident. </p><p> </p><p>Since then, Baekhyun tends to wander off by himself. Today, he finally decided to leave this town since there’s no reason for him to stay here any longer.</p><p> </p><p>The next train is arriving soon. He took a deep breath then slowly walked towards the platform but before he could go near, a pair of hands pulled and carried him back.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?! Put me down!” Baekhyun yelled while squirming against the man’s grip on him.</p><p> </p><p>“No! You don't have to jump off! You're too young!” The guy replied, holding Baekhyun up by his waist. People are starting to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun calmed down then scoffed at the guy. “How sure are you that I'm still young?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you look cute for an old man.” The guy said while putting Baekhyun down. He fixed himself before looking at the guy. Baekhyun examined him; he’s tall, buff and..</p><p> </p><p>“Cute.” he was caught off guard when he heard himself. Did he just say that out loud?</p><p> </p><p>“Cute? I'm cute? Thanks and you’re welcome?” this guy is smiling at him as if Baekhyun should be thankful. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be thankful? I missed the train because of you!” </p><p> </p><p>“You were just staring into nothingness, I was worried.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re stalking me?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean—I was just taking photos then I noticed you—it was beautiful—“ </p><p> </p><p>“You think I'm beautiful?” Baekhyun stood up, causing the guy to slightly step back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I mean, the station is beautiful but yes, you are—"</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t owe you anything so..” Baekhyun tried to stop the guy from talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Chanyeol.” this guy is getting weirder as time pass by. He held out his hands to Baekhyun but the smaller only stared at it. “And I’m not a stalker. I'm just in awe of how beautiful this station is, so I decided to take photos here and then I saw you. You were sitting there for almost an hour then my camera caught you. I’ll just delete your photos if it’s making you uncomfortable—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Keep it.” Baekhyun also had eyes on photography but when he lost his parents, he also lost his motivation to pursue it. “Sorry for being rude a while ago. Also, I wasn't planning of jumping off!” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol scratched his head. “Sorry, I thought... wait! How about I'll treat you some coffee to compensate my... misinterpretation?” </p><p> </p><p>Goddamnit. Baekhyun cursed at the back of his head. His departure was already delayed but then, he also thought, it’s been a while since someone offered to accompany him. Baekhyun sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But I won't take long. I still have to LEAVE.” </p><p> </p><p>“That's great! Do you have any preferrences?.”</p><p> </p><p>They ended up in a nearby Starbucks. Baekhyun insisted to buy Chanyeol the coffee since he really felt guilty for some reason. Throughout their stay, Chanyeol was being enthusiastic and talkative while the smaller remained silent. Baekhyun was just intently listening to him. The taller talked about his ventures as a freelance photographer. Baekhyun enjoyed Chanyeol’s company, to be honest. The way he talked about his passion in photography makes Baekhyun think that Chanyeol is a very genuine guy, he stared at the taller for a few seconds and noticed that Chanyeol's dimple always appear whenever he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun found himself smiling as well. </p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, he felt at ease with Chanyeol. He seldom interact with other people since his parents passed away, he only had his best friend, Jongdae. Speaking of Jongdae, he forgot to inform his friend about his delayed departure. Jongdae was expecting him to arrive at his house, they already planned this. </p><p> </p><p>“...long were you there?” Chanyeol asked but Baekhyun was busy texting. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” </p><p> </p><p>“I asked if how long were you sitting there? Were you waiting for someone?” </p><p> </p><p>There's no one to wait. Baekhyun thought. There's no reason for me to hold on to this place. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just overthinking.” He answered. He's not the type to unravel his story that easily unlike Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s a good listener but he finds it hard to express his thoughts and feelings through words.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you thinking?” Chanyeol asked again. He’s been bickering since they met but it didn’t annoy Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“If I'm truly ready to leave this place.” Baekhyun’s answer was simple but it was heavy. He’s not sure if Chanyeol is a psychiatrist yet he felt comfortable around the taller. Heck, he even talked to Chanyeol a lot more easier than how he talks to his own psychiatrist.  </p><p> </p><p>“So you were actually leaving, huh?” Chanyeol said while looking at his empty cup. “Well, I'm glad I still get to meet you before you leave.” He laughed afterwards and Baekhyun joined him. They enjoyed each other's company to the point that they forgot to track time.</p><p> </p><p>“Baek? I thought you need to leave immediately? It's already 6PM.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll stay for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours with a stranger wouldn’t hurt. A stranger who felt like home in just a span of hours. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun felt like everyone is looking at them kaya matapos ang napakaraming kwento ni Chanyeol, lumabas na sila’t naglakad-lakad muna. It was a cold evening. The two of them walked side by side. Baekhyun’s hands felt cold so he rubbed them to feel warm. Suddenly, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, enclosing it with his own. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun did not protest. Another surprise for him. He just let Chanyeol hold his small hands. The comfortable feeling felt alien to Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Let's go up there.” Baekhyun pointed at the tall building near them. He knows the owner of that apartment so it's easy for him to have access to the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we going to do there?” Baekhyun just laughed at Chanyeol's question. Their hands are still intertwined as Baekhyun took the lead upstairs. “There's no elevator?” Chanyeol asked while catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay? No, there's no elevator. Come on, we still have ten floors left." Baekhyun checked on Chanyeol who's getting really exhausted as they make their way to the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally arrive, Chanyeol stopped for a while to breath heavily. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, do you have asthma?” Baekhyun offered a water bottle from his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just not used to climbing 10 floored stairs, there's a reason why elevators exist!" Chanyeol protested as he drank from the water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>They settled on the bench, sitting a few inches apart. The view is mesmerizing, city lights filled the busy evening as the moon shine above them. Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was still catching his breath so he took the taller’s hand and gently squeezed it. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gave him a bright smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>“So.. is this some kind of your comfort nest?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun who's busy staring at the city lights, a slight smile plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know the owner of this apartment.” Solitude provides him peace. He often spends time here, staring into the city lights as he jot down on his journal. Writing is his outlet; poems, excerpts, short stories. He pours his unsaid emotions on a piece of paper. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun continued to stare at the view. "It's beautiful, right?" he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Chanyeol answered but he wasn’t pertaining to the city lights because his eyes are glued to Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the first time I brought someone here” and as the moon rose on the night sky, Baekhyun found himself sharing his stories to Chanyeol. Stories that even Jongdae, his bestfriend, was unaware of. Baekhyun took this chance to spill his bottled up emotions. “That’s why I want to leave so badly. Yun lang ang naiisip ko for me to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tried not to cry but failed to do so. He's not normally expressive around other people but something about Chanyeol made him feel like he's home. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the smaller as he continued to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“but I think I'll stay." Baekhyun said in between his cries. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p><em>Because you're here</em>. Baekhyun said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could answer, Chanyeol excused himself for a while. As Baekhyun waited, he pulled out his journal and started writing down about this fateful encounter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>May 6, 2018. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as when I thought I’ve finally come to a dead end, someone opened another path for me to venture on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday, self.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun?” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we meet again? In the same spot where we met and on the same day every month.” Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound like you’re saying goodbye?” Baekhyun joked. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbyes are just temporary in this world full of impermanence.” Chanyeol replied. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn't know you're a poet." they both laughed afterwards but Baekhyun felt as if Chanyeol still has a lot to say.</p><p> </p><p>“But seriously, can we meet again? A day isn't enough to get to know you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Chanyeol held out his pinky. </p><p> </p><p>“Promise.” Baekhyun sealed it.</p><p> </p><p>Their first encounter was surprisingly eventful and a lot has happened since then. Every 6th of the month, they’d go back to the subway and spend the whole day together. Baekhyun grew fond of Chanyeol as time passed by. He completely forgot about his planned departure. His bestfriend often checks on him but he still can't tell Jongdae as to why he can't leave this place which was once filled with dreadful memories until he met Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol informed Baekhyun once that he's not the type of guy who's active in social media and that he has his phone inside a locked cabinet, the reason why Chanyeol doesn't have any contact information. Not that it matters to Baekhyun, their constant meetings are enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>They both realized how genuine their relationship is. No one asked for labels. Baekhyun also noticed that Chanyeol resembles a lot of his late father. Chanyeol made him see the world in whole different perspective. His journal which was full of downhearted words, are now filled with happy ones. </p><p> </p><p>One time, Chanyeol serenaded him while they hang out in the same rooftop. His voice was full of love and Baekhyun felt that. He is thankful that he met Chanyeol in that station months ago. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun finally found his light, he is certain about Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to keep him for life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the 6th of May, in the year 2019. Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol like the usual, in their meeting place where everything started. He waited patiently. Minutes became hours but there was no sign of him. He didn’t know how to reach him. Baekhyun only thought of one place. </p><p> </p><p>He practically rushed to the rooftop only to find an empty space. Baekhyun started to panic until his phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, where are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol?"</p><p> </p><p>“You totally forgot about your best friend in a span of a year?” to his dismay, it was Jongdae. “After you ditched our plan to leave, you became distant. You also missed your appointments according to Minseok. And who is Chanyeol?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wanted to explain but the thought of Chanyeol's whereabouts is his priority right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae, I’ll talk to you later. I have to—“</p><p> </p><p>“Go to Minseok’s clinic now. I won't hear any reasons. Go now.” with that, he ended the call. Baekhyun sighed and obeyed his bestfriend. </p><p> </p><p>After thirty minutes, Jongdae finally arrived and hugged Baekhyun as tight as possible. "We're so worried about you, Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing here? I told you I still have something else do."</p><p> </p><p>"And what is that? You don't have a job anymore, you don't have any friends besides of me..." </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, why did you miss your appointments? I’ve been trying to reach you but you were always unavailable.” Minseok approached them. Minseok is his psychiatrist. He’s a friend of Jongdae, they have been helping Baekhyun cope with his mental and emotional state since his parents’ accident. “Care to tell me how you’ve been for the past year?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hesitated. Unlike with Chanyeol, he felt uncomfortable opening up to Minseok if it weren't for Jongdae who reassured him. “I met this guy when I was about to leave. His name is Chanyeol and we became good friends since then.” </p><p> </p><p>“And this Chanyeol, were you fond of him the moment you saw him?” Minseok asked and Baekhyun just nodded. “Did the two of you spent time doing the things you used to love?” for the second time Baekhyun nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Was he like your father?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun froze. The thought of his dad caused his heart to ache. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to say that you shouldn’t have skipped a session, Baekhyun. You were still vulnerable and—“</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking go straight to the point. What the fuck is happening? I need to see Chanyeo—“</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol isn’t real, Baekhyun. I told you not to skip therapy, not even once, because it’ll affect your progress.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun suffered from schizophrenia; he interprets reality abnormally. He was receiving lifelong treatments. However, after his parents’ death, he refused to receive therapy. If it wasn’t for Jongdae, he wouldn’t have Minseok's family to treat him. For the past years, Baekhyun was actually doing better. He seldom experienced episodes and was able to function well. Jongdae suggested that he should leave town and start anew, that was their original plan.</p><p> </p><p>Until Baekhyun skipped therapy and went back to zero. </p><p> </p><p>“Baek..” Jongdae entered his room. They ended up staying sa bahay ni Jongdae since it wasn’t a big help if they still at Baekhyun's former place. "You have to eat, Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hasn’t been eating well for the past week. He still needs to recover but he refuses to cooperate. “I'll eat when I want to. Leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone's looking for you.” Jongdae said but Baekhyun didn't respond. “You might want to see him.” with that, he left Baekhyun alone. </p><p> </p><p>It's been a week since he came back to his therapist. A week since he reality ruined his life once more. He felt like all the past treatments went down to the drain. He never should have done that, he should have listened to Jongdae. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun went out of his room after Jongdae left. That’s when he saw a tall figure sa living room. For a moment, he wanted to say his name but Minseok said not to. As much as possible, he has to avoid thinking about him and follow what Minseok has ordered him to do.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t him. Of course. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol isn’t real, afterall.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun. This is Sehun.” Jongdae introduced his boyfriend to Baekhyun. When he shook Sehun's hands, he couldn't help but to stare at Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>He reminded him of Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stayed at their balcony after. He brought his journal with him, his journal which contains a lot of Chanyeol's memories; memories that are robbed from him.</p><p> </p><p>He embraced that notebook and was about to shed a tear when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, right?” Sehun asked. He didn't look at Sehun and just nodded in response. “I was hesitant if you were the <em>Baekhyun</em> I was searching for until Jongdae told me everything."</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you looking for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is you, right?” Sehun handed him a photo. A polaroid of Baekhyun, young Baekhyun. “You might have forgotten about it already. I asked Jongdae and Minseok if it's okay to tell you and they agreed."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looked at him with a confused look. “Why do you have this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t mine. It was my older brother, Chanyeol, who took this photo.” </p><p> </p><p>The world felt like it stopped spinning the moment he heard Chanyeol's name. </p><p> </p><p>“You might be confused so I’ll start from the beginning. My brother was severely ill since birth due to cystic fibrosis. Our parents were desperate to find him a lung donor, and then one day, we received one. </p><p> </p><p>May 6, 2007. That was when your parents passed away, it was the same day when we received a donor.. your father.</p><p> </p><p>A week after his surgery, you met him by accident in the hospital’s rooftop. You were under therapy noon while my brother was recovering from his surgery. The two of you became fond of one another but one day, he had to go home. That was when he took this picture of you and you both made a promise that you’ll meet in the newly built station, once you both healed.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't wait. A month after, he passed away. He gave this to me and asked me to find you, and tell you how sorry he is that he couldn't fulfill his promise and how thankful he was that he met you. You brought hope to his life, you made him happy before he left this world.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun noticed that there’s something written at the back of the photo, his tears started to spill as he read it.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for opening a new path for me to venture on. Let’s meet at the Rodeo Station!</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was real, afterall, but the memories he spent with him were not. It was just a mere delusion of the reality which they both longed for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter: @sechenserenade</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>